


Frodo and Sam sitting outside bag end

by FriendlyHag



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHag/pseuds/FriendlyHag
Summary: A drawing I did of Frodo and Sam





	Frodo and Sam sitting outside bag end

**Author's Note:**

> This picture and more of my Frodo/Sam art can be found on tumblr at: cyberfrodo.tumblr.com/tagged/samfro


End file.
